Fanderlandia (country)
Fanderlandia (Winterkastilian: Fayndertierra, Korean: 판더 란 디아), ''officially ''The Queendom of Fanderlandia ''(German: Die Königin Von Fanderlandia, Winterkastilian: Ze Reinadom de Fayndertierra, Korean: 판더 란 디아의 여왕) is a country in the Northern region of Petrasia, being the 2nd largest in the region, behind Wintercastle as well as being the 4th largest country in the world. It is a constitutional monarchy composed of '''15 provinces, '''with the meeting place being in the capital city, '''Limegal'. Fanderlandia borders 2 countries, Wintercastle and Palomaland to the north-west, as well as Petras Islands (overseas territory of Fanderlandia) having close sea borders with Midonia. Fanderlandia is mostly a flat country with a few mountain ranges, with the highest one being Foruver with the highest peak, Peak Yeoung (1200m). According to the 514 censuses, the population of Fanderlandia is said to be about 97 million. History Early History Fanderlandia was founded in the early 450s, it was a fully Swiss country, speaking the 4 languages Swiss spoke: English, German, French and Italian. They had elected their first leader, Halfy LeBlanc. Not much is known about him as a government hadn't been fully established at that time. This later changed when LeBlanc wanted there to be an established democratic state, so the first Fanderlandian general election took place. Erica Tendler, leader of the Christian Democrats, won the election with 107 seats. Erica Tendler Shortly after her election, Tendler was approached with an economic alliance from Sarpsland, which was previously known as Hotoyaland. The alliance was used to rebuild cities in Sarpsland after the civil war it had. In 501, Fanderlandia claimed Petras Islands, Fanderlandia's only overseas territory which was named after Kim Petras. Shortly after however, Tendler's husband, Richard Tendler was murdered, reports say this was an attack against the Christian Democrats. In the same year, Fanderlandia gained its largest piece of land, the Arctic Fanderlandia, which was acquired due to the high Fanderlandian community. With this and its new border with Wintercastle, both Fanderlandia and Wintercastle decided to build a capital called Vereinigt. The Fanderlandia Meltdown However, one of Fanderlandia's most tragic moments came when they showed aggression towards Palomaland, Erica said that she wanted to "Be closer to Wintercastle". ''This led to a war being declared on Fanderlandia by Espoycia, however, no attacks were done to each other. The aggression on Palomaland also caused Sarpsland to cut ties with Fanderlandia. It was later decided that Erica Tendler was not mentally fit to run the country with the Treaty of Vereinigt signed. This has now been nicknamed, "The Fanderlandia Meltdown". After the chaos that was the Palomaland aggression, Kim Petras agreed to take over as Prime Minister. Jan Geimssen's reign of Sarpsland and Kim Petras's "death" However, Sarpsland was taken over by Jan Geimssen and Fanderlandia went into panic mode. Kim Petras said at a press conference that ''"We welcome innocent Hotoyalandian refugees as well as Sarpslandic people who don't feel safe in their own country." ''Figures show that Fanderlandia welcomed under 3000 refugees from that area. Petras later wanted to ally with the rebels who were fighting against Geimssen, so she went to Sarpsland to witness war. However, as she was flying out she was ''"shot down" as her plane got shot by Geimssen himself. As a result, Trisha Paytas took over as PM but was later taken over by Chaeyoung Park. After Geimssen's brutal murder, Kim Petras magically appeared out of nowhere and explained that she faked her death to make Geimssen feel like he won but she wanted to come back and help the people around the world recover from the events. After this, Kim Petras was named the first queen of Fanderlandia, making Fanderlandia a queendom. Modern Fanderlandia Then a few years later, in 512, a general election was announced as well as the country's broadcaster rebrand. As well as this, tensions rose between Kim Petras and then Riveran leader, Noah Leclerc. Leclerc continued to bash Fanderlandians, this time CSP leader Amelie Reiff. In 513, the general election results were released and Diane Bysath won for the Conservative Democrats with 151 seats. In the same year, Bysath attempted to make Fander-Riveran relations better and luckily it worked. As well as this, Take A Hint was announced as the national anthem! In 516, the 3rd general election was announced by the queen. The election's results were announced in 517, with Jessica Tendler from the Social Party having to form a coalition with Robert Hulsen from the Green Party. Category:Countries